


Maybe Happy Endings Are Second Chances

by llama_chan



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Depression, Eventual Fluff, F/M, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Season/Series 02
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-05-09 03:59:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14708672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/llama_chan/pseuds/llama_chan
Summary: What if Regina went through the hat's portal?





	1. Prologue

The curse was broken. They were happy again. She was alone and miserable. Her punishment for wanting happiness is death. However, she may have only needed a hat.

  


Snow, Emma and Regina were sucked through the hat’s portal. Emma first, Snow second and Regina last. Yet there was one problem. Emma and Snow weren't there. Regina found herself in some woods alone. She stumbled through and found a dirt path. Turning left she followed it. After what must have felt like forever. She saw someone. She had hope. Well maybe just a slither of it.

“Hey! Excuse me, could you possibly tell me where I am?”

The man turned. Fear instantly flashed across his features. 

“She's returned! The Evil Queen is back!” The chubby man ran off. She was once again alone.

' _ I must be back in the enchanted forest’  _ she thought. 

  


“Don't move.” It was a thick British accent.

Regina turned and saw a hooded figure, ready to fire an arrow at her.

With a fireball in her hand she questioned the intelligence of the man. He shrugged claiming that he never missed.

She sighed and extinguished the flame.

“Look I don't want any trouble. So you can start by telling me where the hell I am!”

“You are in the enchanted forest, where else would you be?”

Regina paled. She was probably trapped here, never to see her little Prince again. She collapsed to her knees. The world went quiet. ' _ Why! _ ’ she screamed, not realising he could hear it. Tears started to fall down her face. 


	2. The Lion Tattoo

It had been two whole days. Regina was a prisoner to Robin Hood and his Merry Men, as she later found out. None of them trusted her. More than one was prepared to kill her. A fate better than the one she was currently experiencing. Robin denied them of this privilege though. After all he wanted to set a good example for his son. His son Roland, who on occasionally saw her crying and wanted nothing more than to comfort her. Like now when her brought her some food. Regina hadn't eaten since she arrived. She would starve herself if it meant stopping the pain. However, the little boy persisted, always saying ‘please’. Roland placed the bowl in front of Regina and wandered off to sit with Little John.

 

“The least you can do is be grateful.” Robin said. There was a slight distaste to his voice. He was leaning against the tree she was tied to. Regina looked up. Once again her face paled. She saw something that she hadn't seen in years. _ The Lion Tattoo. _ It was there. On HIS arm. It felt like only yesterday when she ran away from it. From him. She mind raced. Her heart shattered. This man couldn't have possibly been her second chance. She refused to believe it.

 

“My Lady are you alright.” He crouched before her, scanning her face.

“Your tattoo.” It was almost a whisper.

Robin let out a soft chuckle. “Would My Lady like one?”

“No. It’s… it's just that I’ve seen it before.” 

“No doubt a defining feature on my wanted poster.”

Regina could feel herself beginning to smile. It didn't last long though. Her true love was Henry, it would always be Henry.

There was rustling next to her and she saw Robin sit down.

“Let's be honest here, you could’ve magiced yourself out of those binds if you wanted to. But you haven't so… either you have no magic or… there is something else.”

“It's none of your business thief.” She voice was harsh.

“Maybe not. But you clearly want to talk about it otherwise I'd be dead.”

Regina didn't want him to know her weakness. _'I’d_ _rather rip out my heart’_.

She heard him say something or maybe it was her.

 

She finally looked at the bowl of soup in front of her, conflicted between hunger and wanting to die. Regina let out a scream and threw the bowl as hard as she could, before sinking back into the tree, tears of pain and frustration pouring from her eyes. The once cheerful noisy camp was now silent. Not even the wind dare to be heard. Robin was fighting a battle himself. His men wanted her dead and yet he knew her pain all too familiar. Losing Marian had nearly killed him. Maybe this 'Henry’ was just as important.

* * *

 


	3. "Deal?"

The night couldn't have come soon enough for Regina. The time was perfect. The activity in the camp had dwindled down and she was finally alone. 

 

She shoved her hand into her chest and pulled out her heart. For a moment she studied it, it was mostly black, yet there were still slithers of red, no doubt from the happiness Henry brought. Regina didn't second guess herself and started to squeeze. She would never see her son again. He never wanted to see her again. 

 

Her heart was ripped out from her hands.

“Give it back thief.”

“What dark magic is this.”

She didn't want to answer but she had no choice. “That is my heart.”

Robin's eyes widened, out of things he did not expect that. He then studied it, handling the heart with care. ' _ My heart probably looks something quite similar.’ _

“Why… why were you squeezing it.”

“By squeezing it, it turns to dust meaning I die.”

By this point Robin's eyebrows might have well as disappeared into his hairline.

“What is causing you so much torment that you wish to die.” Robin's voice was soft. Regina thought that maybe if he didn't have a hold of heart she might be compelled to tell him.

“I have a son, his name is Henry, well I did. His biological mother returned and fought to get him back and he wanted to be with her. But she has no right. She gave him up. I was the one that kissed every scrape. I was the one that comforted him after his nightmares. I was there… not her. But she won. The fucking saviour won because her parents are Snow White and Prince Charming. I lost. That stupid fucking family!” Regina weeped. “My son… my son never wants to see me again. So please. Let me! Let me die!” Regina reached out for her heart. But Robin moved away.

“I will never understand what you are feeling but… maybe… maybe we can find a way for you to get back to him. Do we have a deal?”

“No... Yes.”

 

Robin pulled out a knife and cut the ropes. Regina rubbed her tender wrists. They walked over to the fire. 

“You should change into something a little more easier to move in. And I’ll be holding on to this because we have a deal remember.”

Regina nodded and with a wave of her hand she was wearing one of her old riding gears. Robin reheated some soup.

“Here. Eat, we can't have you going hungry.”

And she did. It wasn't the best Regina ever had, but it was food and it wasn't like she had any choice.

“I have the first watch so you can have mine and Roland’s tent.”

Regina nodded and followed Robin. 

 

The tent was small. Enough room for a man and his child whilst still being small enough to make them perfect for travelling. There was two hay beds, one was occupied by a small boy. He looked peaceful. She laid down on the other wrapped up in the spare cloak robin had given her. She slept as she was told to do so.

 

\---back in Storybrooke---

 

“Don't worry Henry we'll find them.”

“Grandpa it's not that. I'm worried about my other Mom. The only reason why she tolerated these people was because of me and I’m worried that she’ll hurt Mom and Grandma.”

“Emma and Snow can handle themselves.”

 

\---enchanted forest---

 

The sun had come up. The birds were singing. Laughter came from outside of the tent. Yet Regina just stared at the side of it. She couldn't go out. She wasn't welcome. Also because Robin had told her to stay.

“Gina, come and have breakfast with us. Papa says you're one of us now.”

She sat up and looked at Roland. He had curly brown hair, light-olive skin and dimples. The boy held his hand out hoping she would take it.

“I can't.” Regina sighed before carrying on. “It's complicated. And I doubt I would be welcomed.”

Roland nodded and ran off. He came back shortly with his father who was helping him carry two small breakfasts and a canteen of water.

 

Roland attempted to wolf down his breakfast, constantly being reminded by his father to slow down. Regina ate hers. It was slightly burnt and mostly bland. She would kill for a breakfast at Granny’s. When Roland had finished, he put the empty plate down and lifted his shirt enough to expose his little chub. 

“Look papa, I’m catching up to uncle John.”

“That you are my boy.” Robin tickled his son and Roland wriggled in his arms, laughing. Regina laughed with them for the first time since she arrived. 

 

After breakfast they packed up the camp, whilst Regina watched over Roland.

“Gina, why are so sad?” By this point Roland had curled up into her lap.

“I lost my son. He’s not dead but still lost to me forever.” 

Roland twisted himself so he was face to face with her and hugged Regina as hard as his little body would allow.

“Gina.”

“Hmm.”

“I wanna stay with you. I wanna make you happy.”


	4. Pinky Promise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains self harming and attempted suicide.

\---storybrooke---

 

Snow and Emma returned with the help of Mulan and Aurora. And as always there was trouble. Car accident, Hook, Cora, a giant and angry townspeople. They were happy that the 'Evil Queen’ was gone, there was no denying it. It allowed Mary Margaret to become the new mayor. But it left Henry conflicted. No matter how many times he read the book he hadn't quite believed that Cora was pure evil. Oh how he was proven wrong. He had his father back and got the impression that Neal/Baelfire really hated his father and with good reason to. But it left him conflicted.  _ 'Maybe, Mom was used. Cora used her for revenge. Gold used her to cast a curse to find his son. It doesn't change what she did, but… maybe.’ _

 

_ \---enchanted forest--- _

 

A week later and they were traveling to a village one of the merry men heard still stood. She knew it was a bad idea. She said so the whole way. Her point was proven. The villagers started screaming, whilst the woman and children hid the men grabbed whatever hey could find: that could be utilised as a weapon.

“Everyone please, calm down. The Queen poses no threat as she has no magic and no guards. She is our prisoner.” Robin lied. The villagers didn't lower their 'weapons’ and stared at the group.

Robin turned to see Regina, fireball in hand. His face fell. ' _ Of course this would happen’.  _

“Regina put it out.” She did but she turned on her heels and hastily walked away. Robin gingerly looked at the villagers, before running off after her. 

 

He heard muttering to herself, it was something on the lines of 'happiness’, 'Henry’, 'monster’ and 'fucking told them it was a bad idea’. He heard her let out a scream of frustration, sending a fireball in his direction.

“I'm sorry, I didn't realise you were there.”

“It's fine. Just don't do it again. Roland has already lost his mother, and I’d hate for him to lose his father.”

“You should go back to them and I… I will stay here it's for the best.”

“Very well.”

Robin walked away, knowing better than to attempt to change her mind. She needed space anyway. He rejoined his Merry Men who seemed to have smoothed things over with the villagers. 'The Queen is under our control for now. She thought that you posed a threat to us.’ was the lie. They were skeptical but hearing that it was Robin Hood, THE Robin Hood, they calmed down and went back to their business, occasionally looking over their shoulders.

 

Regina pulled a knife from her boot and sat down on the dirt. She shoved her sleeve up.  _ 'I have no right to breathe _ .’ Cut.  _ 'Henry doesn't want me’.  _ Cut. With each bad thought her cuts grew deeper and deeper. She bled more and more, testing each cut before she made her final one across her wrist.  _ 'Mother was right I am worth nothing. I will never be anything. I'm weak. Stupid. Stupid little me.’  _ A single tear did not fall. She watched as the blood flowed from her wrist. Eventually her vision became blurred. Her head was light. She struggled to sit up.  _ 'Finally’. _ Everything went black. 

 

There was a blood curdling scream. Robin and a few others ran towards it. He realised it was the direction where he left Regina. A young girl was on her knees, hand covering her mouth, basket in front of her. Further away was a body. Regina’s body. Blood slowly pouring from her arm. Bloody knife in front. Soft smile still on her face. Robin raced over to her and checked her breathing. She was still alive. Barely. He ripped fabric from his shirt and tied it around her wrist. He didn't speak, but was aware there was action going on behind him. He picked her up. Her head rolled. Robin carried her back into the village where a highly reluctant healer was waiting. He carried her into the hut, laid her on the cot and never left her side. 

 

The healer finished hours ago and she was still unconscious. It scared him for some reason. Roland came in and fell asleep next to her, saying it would make her happy. Little John had brought him some food which he hadn't touched. He hadn't seen his friend so worried since Marian. He placed his hand on Robin’s shoulder telling him she will be fine. Robin didn't believe it. She was in pain. If she lived there was no doubt she would try it again. 

 

He heard a groan, then a cough. Robin looked up to see Regina jump up. She looked around face finally landing on him. She broke down in a sob. 

“Why couldn't you just leave me be.” Her voice held desperation. “It would have been better for everyone.”

Robin grabbed her hand, ready to speak, but Roland beat him to it.

“Gina?” His voice was sleepy and he sat up rubbing his eyes. He looked at her eyelids heavy. "Gina.” He said again. He finally woke up, launching himself at her her, arms wrapped around her neck. “Gina please don't scare me.” He started wailing. Regina hugged him back tightly. “Promise to never do that again.”

“I can't Roland.”

“Promise! Pinky promise!” His wails got worse. Regina nodded and wrapped her pinky around his. 

 

It took Roland a while to quieten down. Robin offered her his canteen. She drank some and relished in the burning of alcohol it contained. 


	5. Cost

Robin left Regina and Roland to sleep. His heart went out to this woman. She wasn't evil, bold and audacious perhaps, but not evil. She made others afraid because she was afraid of being vulnerable. He wouldn't know how to cope if he lost Roland but at least he had support, who did she have. He exited the hut and looked to the stars.

“How is she?” 

“That depends on what you are asking. Physically she'll live. As for her… I’m not sure.” He sighed. “She has a son, Henry, she adopted him when he was mere babe, raised him and gave him more love than anything. His birth mother returned and now he never wants to see her again.”

Little john sighed and rubbed his forehead. “I can't even begin to imagine how that must feel. Roland is like a son to all of us and even we’d be… I don't know… distraught I guess.” Little John looked at his oldest friend. “So Robin, what's the plan?”

“You want to know something, I don't even have one.”

 

Regina awoke to an aged woman hovering above her. She flinched when the woman reached for her arm. The woman tutted and grabbed it harsly. Regina winced in pain. The woman applied some green stuff to the cuts, re-wrapped the wounds and forced her to drink a brown fluid, that was definitely not ale. Roland woke up from the movements and left in search for someone to give him food. It was now her and the old healer.

“My husband is dead because of you, my son was in your guard, and now dead because of you.” She spat.

“I didn't know.” Regina looked down and stared at her lap.

“Of course not. You never cared about who you hurt. You only cared about revenge. Well I hope it was worth it while it lasted.”

“It wasn't and it cost me my father, my lover and my son.” She felt a tear fall from her face. “I know you don't want me here, I don't even want to be here. You can all punish me as you see fit.” 

The healer placed her hand on Regina's shoulder. “Maybe the reason you aren't dead yet is because someone wants you alive for something greater.” The healer carefully rose from her chair and went to a shelf full of old tomes. “Here child read these. It might be a start.” Regina took the books and thanked the healer.

 

Regina spent hours reading how to treat different illnesses, different wounds. She laughed at certain ones which either was pointless of had even stupider names than the ones in the other realm. Robin came in with a lunch of meat, bread and some roasted vegetables. They talked about the books she was reading, even laughed. Robin was glad to see her smile even if it was momentarily. 

“Why are you helping me?” It had been on her mind since he showed her kindness. 

“I’m not quite sure. Now tell me where you have seen my tattoo before.”

“A fairy, Tinkerbell, approached me many years ago, saying she could use fairy dust to help me find a second chance at true love. She came back the next day with the fairy dust and cast a spell that led us to a tavern. I never saw his face. Only his tattoo. Your tattoo. But I ran away from that possibility and here we are.” Robin stared, unable to speak. He opened and closed his mouth multiple times but no words came out.  “Just so you know, you have my heart which makes me do everything you tell me to. There is no way I would have told you if you didn't.”

Robin quickly reached into the pouch he kept on him at all times and handed her heart back. She carefully took at put it back in her chest. The pain she felt intensified. But there was a different sensation present as well. One which she brushed off and went back to her books.

“Regina,” Robin sighed. “Regina don't forget you made a promise to Roland. You break it and I will make sure you pay dearly.”

Robin stood and left carrying their plates.

 

“Papa, how’s Gina?” Roland came bounding over. 

“I think she's going to be okay, but we still have to there for her.” 

“Yes Papa.”


	6. A blessing not a curse

“Gina could you tell me about Storybrooke, please.” Roland pouted and attempted to make himself as sweet and as cute as possible, which wasn't hard at all.

“Well, in Storybrooke we have these metal carriages that move without horses and they are much faster. Then we have so much food and sweets, it is impossible to go hungry. There is also the choice between hot and cold water, and when it gets dark, there is no need for fire as light comes from a tiny glass ball. We also have a magical box that has moving images, it's similar to a puppet show but it is actual people.” Roland marveled at the different world. The prospect of lots of sweets got him really excited though. 

“Sounds more like a blessing than a curse.” At some point Robin had walked in. His comment took Regina off guard. They hadn't spoken for a couple of days since their 'talk’. 

“Tell me more.” Roland pleaded.

“Yes M’lady tell us more.” Robin sat down on the chair across from the bed Regina and Roland were on.

She shook her head and carried on. “Hmm… Let’s see… Ah. There are lots of comfy beds so no more sleeping on the floor, wood or hay. Each person in the town has their own house with lots of space. Also there is this amazing drink called coffee, oh how I need one.”

“What’s your house like Gina?”

“Mine? Well as the mayor, sort of ruler, I had the largest. It had many rooms, almost like a castle, although not nearly as grand. I also had a fairly big garden. But by the time I get back the charmings will probably have the house.” Regina sighed. Her best memories were in there. Memories she shared with Henry. She suddenly drew the boy closer, relishing the similar feeling she had with Henry when he was Roland’s age. Roland snuggled back into her.

 

“A mother’s touch.” Robin hadn’t meant to say it out loud. He looked down at floor slightly embarrassed. He had only known her for two weeks and in that time she became a mother figure to Roland and maybe this Tinkerbell?... was right. Maybe they were each other’s second chance. But first he must reunite mother and son.


	7. Mistakes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically s3b in a slightly different manner.

Thunder rolled through the night sky. The first sign of the storms to come. The villagers would not survive here. Many of the homes were destroyed during the curse and there were no crops to be harvested.

“Robin what are we going to do?” Little John questioned his oldest friend.

“I’m not sure. There is nothing we can do but I refuse to leave them.”

“I may have an idea.” Regina crept out of the hut with Roland by her side. “My castle should still be standing, I placed a protection spell around it when I casted the curse. It should offer protection, and I believe there is an abundance of resources surrounding it. Not only that I may have a way of getting back in one of the books there.”

Little John and Robin shared a look and nodded. A castle was strategically better even if it was falling apart. Come morning and the villagers had started to pack everything for the move. It would take them at least three days if they moved at a steady pace.

 

~~~ Storybrooke ~~~

 

“Don’t worry kid, we’ll get Regina back.” Emma tried to console her son.

Henry became all worked up about it after Regina did not return with Emma and Snow. the battle with Cora made it worse, despite what he may have said prior to her disappearance he felt lonely without her, she was the only family he ever knew, she was the only one who was ever there.

“I know but what if she can’t, what if… There are so many people still in the Enchanted forest like you said and all of them will want her dead.”

“Stay here with Belle and maybe you can figure something out. You found me remember, you’ll find her too.” Emma placed a kiss to Henry’s temple and left the library.

  
  


~~~ Enchanted Forest ~~~

 

They were fortunate to make the journey without a problem and even more fortunate to find the castle still standing in a pristine condition. There was one problem, the protection spell surrounding the grounds.

 

It was nightfall and Regina had left the group for the underground tunnel leading to her crypt. She used her magic to lift the boulder covering the entrance and spotted Robin standing nearby.

“No.” Regina shakes her head.

“No what?”

“You’re not.”

“Not coming along?” Robin said almost to cheerily. “I do believe I am, I can help.”

“I didn’t ask for help.”

“Well that doesn’t mean you won’t need it.” Robin replied, as he inspected the entrance. “I don’t know how you’re your feeling, but may I remind you that you made a promise to my son.”

“You think you can stop me?”

“Well I can try. You see despite the fact you may not like it, my son has grown extremely fond of you and well we also owe you a debt. These people may not have been able to survive in their own homes but with the shelter of your castle they may just so. Nothing you say or do will stop me from coming along.”

“Fine. Just don’t get in my way.”

“Oh, I wouldn’t dream of it.”`

 

Robin’s torch illuminated the small tunnel.

“So where are we headed?”

“There’s a fire in the courtyard that powers the spell, as long as it burns the shield will stay up.”

“So we simply need to put it out.” Robin commented as he closely followed her.

“I simply need to put it out. You need to stay out of my way.” Regina corrected. 

They came to a halt, before them were paving stones.

“Step in between.”

“Oh. Nice little surprise.”

“To keep people like you out.”

“People like me?” Robin questioned.

“Thieves.” She simply stated.

“Ah yes true, but we aren’t all bad you know.”

Regina laughed, “Not when you tell yourself you’re stealing from the rich to give to the poor. I may have done bad things in my life but at least I own it.”

They stopped walking. “I own my mistakes too. I hope you didn’t let me come with you just so you could walk me into one of these traps, Roland’s already lost his mother, I would hate for him to lose his father.”

Regina scoffed at him, “Funny, you should have stayed with the others.” She smirked at him before carrying on. She questioned Robin about Roland’s mother. He told her about how she died, “Like I said I own my mistakes.”

 

They came to stop at the door, Robin went straight for the handle but was frozen in place by Regina’s magic. 

“That door is sealed with blood magic. I’m the only one that can open it.” 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment. Feedback really helps, if I am to improve this story.


End file.
